Something Deeper
by Drowning Starfish
Summary: Serra discovers what it is that she is missing. SerraxOswin


Beautifully

Serra awoke that morning in such a beautiful and pure manner that only befitted a chaste maiden such as herself.

She dragged herself out of bed, and made her way to where her beauty items were being kept.

She brushed her hair. Wiped the sleep from her eyes. Reassured herself with a dazzling smile.

Perfect.

The cleric was sure to enchant the members of the army with looks such as this.

Serra left her single tent-received through pressuring and pestering of Lord Hector-and began her morning routine.

She surveyed the area. Checked on soldiers. Assisted anyone in need of healing.

Perfect.

The cleric was sure to enchant the members of the army with a heart such as this.

Gracefully

Serra glided through the camp, greeting other members of the army.

As she was so beautiful, exuberant, and angelic, she could not help it if soldiers found themselves attracted to her.

It is difficult being so perfect.

She was so beautiful, so graceful, yet today was not the same as the others.

Missing.

Something was missing.

Serra had been such a perfect woman, and yet she felt a hole in her heart.

It was that man.

The one man who was not dazzled by her charm and wit.

That knight who did not pine after Serra's beauty and elegance.

Oswin.

Serra hurt when she thought of this man.

He did not think of her. He was unaffected by her.

Which is why he captivated her so.

He was so simple, he only did the things that were absolutely neccessary, and he did them with only the necessary force.

There was nothing extra in anything he did. No flourish.

And with Serra, there was so much extra. Too much flourish.

Serra would never have assumed that she would feel the pain of unrequited love.

Or any love at all.

Although she seemed so outgoing and sociable, Serra had difficulty loving.

Somewhere in her life, amongst all of the praise and admiration, Serra had drawn a line between herself and others.

And this man, so brusque, so curt, seemed to penetrate the very depths of her heart.

Being treated so rudely by this man had a profound effect on Serra.

She felt like she belonged. She believed that this man could make her happy.

Which is why Serra needed Oswin to the point of desperation.

Serra decided that she would approach Oswin, in hopes of winning his love.

"Serra? I see you're taking a break. Have all of the soldiers been properly attended to?"

"Uh, yes. I would like to ask you something Lord Oswin."

"Oh? What's that serious tone, Serra?"

She looked him in the eyes, "I wanted to know what you think of me. You don't like me, right? What is it that's wrong with me?"

Oswin nodded his head vigorously, "Quite the contrary Serra! I find you extraordinary!"

"So you DO love me after all! Oh and here I was thinking that you didn't care for me! But now I see that isn't possible! Excuse me Lord Oswin!"

He grabbed her forearm, prevented her retreat, "Stop. What did you really want to say to me?"

"I-I don't have a clue of what you're talking about!"

"You're lying! What is it that you're keeping from me? You always hide behind that smile of yours!"

"I didn't think you had noticed. Well it doesn't matter! I forgot what I was going to say anyway."

"Serra that's enough! I'm sick of you acting like this! I know that you're merely cutting youself off from others. When is the last time you have truly bonded with someone?"

Serra looked away, ashamed, "Why do you care so much. I don't need to have such deep emotions! I'm okay staying at arms length from everyone else! I don't need anybody to understand me!!"

"Dammit Serra I care because I love you!! I love your smile, I love your eyes, and I even love that damn pink hair! So talk to me! If you become close to me, I will listen to everything you have to say."

"...Oswin. I've been so lonely. No one understands me like you do! Please, make the loneliness go away! I love you too! I love you so much...," Serra broke down crying in Oswin's burly arms, with all of her pent up emotions. He held her with his rigid body. His strict features and sculpted jawline softened at the cleric's touch.

Oswin gently raised Serra's chin so her teary eyes met his. He kissed her passionately, but slightly held back in fear of upsetting the fragile girl. The kiss was salty from Serra's tears, and rough from Oswin's calloused and dry lips. They deepened the kiss, and members of the camp were beginning to stare.

Serra began to remember herself in all of the raw emotion, and started hitting Oswin in the back of the head to get him to stop the kiss. However, Oswin wanted Serra so badly, and began to lean into her, and the kiss was too much for Serra to handle at this point.

She pushed away from his armored chest, and after regaining her composure, "Chastity. CHASTITY!" Serra yelled breathily.

"Oh..." Oswin looked slightly sheepish as he saw other soldiers staring.

The army chuckled, and all was well with the enchanting Serra once again.


End file.
